Lyra Heartstrings
Entrance Blink In Lyra blinks in with her unicorn magic Special Attacks Neutral B - Unihorn Lyra will use her horn to bring any item lying around come to her, This means any item not picked up by any opponent there is. This move is somewhat similar to Rosalina's Down B but she can only pick up one item and use it. If she has another item being pulled to her, She will drop the one she's holding and replace it with the other one. Side B - Harp Lyra will pull out a harp and play it. This will spawn a note which does 9% damage and small knockback. If you're really lucky enough, there is a 1% chance of a mega note. Unlike the regular note, the mega note 25% damage but still small knockback. Up B - Roof Hop A house will pop out and Lyra will jump over it. It may look like a normal recovery move but for some weird reason, this can be only done on land cause Lyra will need the house to recover. The higher the house, The more higher Lyra will jump. This is somewhat a decent recovery move to Lyra. Down B - Pie Lyra will pull out a piece of pie and eat it. This shall heal 12% health to Lyra. After she has eaten it, it will become a projectile Lyra can throw. The pie does 4% damage and small knockback. Just like CDI Link's Down B, she only has 1 pie per stock. So, use the pie wisely. Final Smash - Brainwashed Lyra will appear brainwashed along with Minuette and Twinkleshine. After that, the screen will fade to black and all the opponents are dealt the same amount of damage. This final smash is very similar to Soldier's final smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Claps for the winner. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic logo Victory Music My Little Pony theme Kirby Hat Lyra's mane and horn Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:WageGannon6's Text & Read Movesets Category:Cute Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Ponies who want to be human Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite